


close

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Riddhima wants Vansh to kiss her.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	close

The sun rose.

The birds chirped.

The day was calling out to her.

But Riddhima didn’t want to wake up. She was much too happy sleeping in the arms of her husband.

As if she were pricked by something sharp, her eyes snapped open.

She was in the arms of her husband.

Her head went light, and her heart thumped fast.

Husband.

Legally, he has been one for a while now.

Maybe emotionally too, given the way he’s always insisting on tying her mangalsutra, and applying the vermillion on her forehead.

She sighed, and noticed the arms that were wrapped around her.

Weeks ago, she would have been scared.

No, not scared. Terrified is more accurate.

Having him anywhere near her would have shaken her to her bones.

This morning, she’s still shaking, but it’s different.

There’s a wonderful anticipation to it.

She pushed back against him a little, and hummed at the solid warmth that emanated from him.

He may have been sleeping, but his arms tightened around her.

Riddhima liked that quite a lot.

It’s all she seemed to want these days.

His arms coiled around her little waist, their knees locked together as if in a jigsaw puzzle, and his head ducked into the crevice of her neck so that he can claim her all night long.

There was no room for empty spaces between them anymore.

As carefully as she could, she twisted her body around so that she could face him.

She thought she would see his beautiful face, but was met with something far more enticing instead.

Cheeks heated.

Eyes fixated.

Heart thumping.

She should, but she couldn’t.

How could she pull herself away when his skin was right _there_.

Just shamelessly peeping out from his shirt, and challenging her to do something. As it is she spent the whole night with her back pressed against it. It would only be fair to allow her lips the same comfort.

As if she was under a hypnotic daze, she inched closer.

Lips would have met skin had Vansh not shifted in his sleep.

Riddhima stilled as he adjusted himself.

One body brushing against the other.

One body sending exquisite sensations into the other.

Riddhima was fascinated.

He stilled.

She looked up.

His pupils dilated.

So did hers.

There was a silence between them, and Riddhima wasn’t sure what to make of it just yet.

It wasn’t awkward. There was a definite comfort.

As if to prove it, she lowered her head, and leaned in closer.

The top of her head brushing against the very same skin that her lips had wanted to touch.

Her cheeks heated.

What if this was all wrong?

What if it was all in her head, and he didn’t feel the same way? 

Her toes curled.

She would burn up in shame, if he didn’t.

It’s okay if he doesn’t. It’s his right.

But still.

Her hands closed into fists as she tried to stop herself from shaking.

It’s okay if he doesn’t love her.

It’s okay if he doesn’t like her.

It’s okay if he’s not even attracted to her.

It’s okay.

It’s okay.

It’s okay.

But still.

If he did….

Oh, if he did…

His warm hand slid up her back.

She shivered.

She tilted her head up.

His gaze was unwavering.

His eyes questioning , hers revelatory.

His heart calm, hers beating wildly.

His breathing was controlled, while hers was erratic.

She wished he would use his keen observation skills to read her heart already. She didn’t know how many more seconds she could spend in his arms, without craving for something more. Something stronger.

Something a lot more intimate than just staring into one another’s eyes.

She wondered if he wasn’t saying, or doing anything because he didn’t want to cross any lines with her.

Oh, if he only knew that’s exactly what she wanted him to do.

To cross every single line that was quietly drawn between them.

For him to keep his eyes open, and watch how his fingers leave a trail of goosebumps across her skin.

And perhaps even take off the very same articles of clothing he would help her to wear.

She dared herself just a little.

Her hand slid across his chest, and rested over his shoulder.

She laid back on the bed, and she made him follow.

Eyes slowly travelled down from his to his lips.

No room for confusion.

No excuses for having mixed signals.

What she wanted was loud and clear: him.

Him.

_Him_.

**_Him_ **.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Just pure, 100% him.

Whatever it is that he’s made out of, she wanted all of it.

Then, her long, insufferable wait finally came to an end.

He lowered his head, and she reached up.

It lasted for fractions of a second.

Touch and go.

Close to not even happening at all.

But the tingle on her lips, her shaky breaths, and fast beating heart - they all say otherwise.

Their lips met again.

This time they stayed a bit longer than last time.

They still parted, but not too far.

Almost as if they couldn’t bear to do that anymore.

Her arms looped around his neck, and his around the small of her back.

Both pulled the other closer.

Teeth clashed.

Lips were bitten.

Faces smushed.

Technically it may have been wrong, but who gave a damn about that.

She wanted his passion. Him clawing at her skin because he just couldn’t get enough of her. And he was giving her all of that and more.

The sun rose.

The birds chirped.

The day was still calling out to her.

But she ignored it in favor of wanting to explore her husband instead.


End file.
